


Grand Magic || Tone It Down, Please

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, Sakaar (Marvel), Shapeshifting, loki is a hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: "Wowza!" Gast clapped. "Wonderful!""What? This???"





	Grand Magic || Tone It Down, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Today's kink is: praise

Loki frowned. It was just a cantrip. For amusing oneself, not amazing others—especially not someone as ancient as the Grandmaster, who had magic to match the immensity of his life. Yet the Grandmaster was grinning at him like this was the first spell he'd ever seen.

Loki turned away from him. Yet instead of sanctuary, he found a small crowd had gathered ‘round. He couldn’t stand how the Grandmaster insisted on shining a spotlight on every little thing Loki did. Loki just wanted to exist without a thousand judges boring into his soul.

He didn’t miss the ridicule Asgardians gave him for his magic, but he did miss Asgard’s many shadows. Sakaar had no shade to hide in, it seemed. Everything was glitter and gold and parties and fireworks. A mess of lights and laughter.

The Grandmaster alone was perpetually smiling at Loki. Everything Loki did seemed to please him. Loki had gone so far as to intentionally break a vase, and the Grandmaster had just shrugged and admitted he’d been planning on replacing it anyway. He’d gone on to praise Loki’s mind-reading abilities. Loki hadn’t been reading the Grandmaster’s mind or even gotten an inkling that’s what he’d been planning. He’d just knocked off a vase.

And now, all he’d done was a cantrip. And the Grandmaster and his entourage were in awe like fools.

* * *

“Hey,” the Grandmaster knocked on the threshold.

Loki didn’t know why he bothered. It was his palace. Loki was just a glorified pet. Or a court magician, apparently.

Loki granted him entry, since the Grandmaster liked permission so much.

“You left the party earlier, all grumpy and pouty. Is everything alright, Lo-Lo?”

“I’m doing well, thank you for your concern.”

The Grandmaster studied him. This was the sort of attention Loki was used to.

Finally, the Grandmaster asked, “You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Loki said.

“Okay. I just wanted to check on you. You’ve been looking bristly lately.”

“Bristly?” Loki bristled.

“Yeah, just like that.”

Loki tried to loosen up. The Grandmaster liked his pets happy and relaxed. What a weirdo.

“You do that a lot when I praise you,” the Grandmaster continued.

Loki looked away, “People shouldn’t be praised for simple things. They’ll become spoiled.”

The Grandmaster hummed, considering. He then said, “I think some people were just never praised for anything, and they’re not used to it.”

“Trust me, there was plenty of praise to go around in Asgard.”

“Did any of it go around to you?”

Spines emerged all over Loki’s body. He became smaller to hide better, yet the Grandmaster scooped him right up.

“Oh, this is a cute form.”

Loki flattened his ears.

“A hedgehog, it’s called? A cute name for a cute form!”

Loki wanted to roll up in a ball and roll away, but he was too high off the ground right now.

“I really do think you’re amazing, but… I can save it for when you’re really amazing, if you’re prefer.”

Loki unrolled out of his ball. He looked up at the Grandmaster.

“There’s my Lo-Lo hog,” the Grandmaster smiled.

Loki nuzzled the Grandmaster’s hand, careful not to poke him with his spines.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Non-Sexual Kinktober 2019!


End file.
